your name is the sweetest song
by lalaclairi
Summary: He'll always love Jade. She's not an idiot, even though she acts like one most of the time. Tori/Beck/Jade.


Lights are flashing, yellow and purple and blue and they all blend together; the screams get louder and louder and she's so excited and nervous that she feels dizzy. There's nothing else in the world that gives her more pleasure than the stage...the screams...the cameras - there's nowhere else in the world that she's happier at than the stage. There's glitter on the floor and on her and her short, tight dress sparkles and she doesn't have a care in the world right here, during this moment.

The song lyrics flow out of her mouth and she struggles a little to do the dance moves in her extremely high heels but her fans don't care - they're singing along and she doubts they can hear her.

He's the only person she can make out in the crowd, and he's staring at her wide-eyed and she knows that look - she gets it all the time. She wonders why he's here. She remembers their smiling faces on the cover of almost every magazine, and they both look gorgeous and _People _calls them the new Brangelina and gives them that stupid nickname - _Bade. _It makes her sick to her stomach and it's a horrible, horrible nickname and she still has that issue of _People _in her drawer even it's been years; she wants to throw it but she...she just can't allow herself to do that. She feels like Jade is saying, _"I won." _

She hopes she's not dreaming after she finishes her performance, blows kisses to her audience and makes her way to him. He's in the very front, two bodyguards protecting him. "Beck?" she asks, and oh gosh, it's been too long since she's said his name. The words taste like sour candy and it's a sweeter melody than any song she's ever sung.

"Tori." He whispers it, and she shouldn't be able to hear it over all the noise in background, but she does. "Can we talk."

It should be a question, but it's not - it's definitely a command and all she can do is nod and lead the way to her dressing room.

.

Her dressing room makes her think of champagne and glitter, and she makes sure of it - there two major things in her life at this point. Together, they make her feel like she's floating on a pink cloud and she can do anything. Some people (like Trina) might say she's just drunk when she feels that way, but she's not. Being a twenty-seven year old pop superstar, she's been drunk plenty of times so she knows the pink cloud thing is a completey different feeling.

He swallows, playing with the wedding ring on her finger and it would make most girls guilty that they have feelings for a married man, but she's not. It's expected, since she kissed him when he was dating Jade and kissed what's-his-face when he was dating Cat and stolen a lot of boyfriends (even some husbands) since she first became famous.

"Me and J-Jade...we...she filed for divorce. She gave me back her wedding ring. She said she hated me...and she never wanted to see me again." He swallows again and she guesses he's holding back tears. She forces him to sit down and she sits just close enough to him that her knees are touching his.

"Shh, it's okay Beck. You don't have to tell me anything. Okay?" He nods, and this is how she knew they would end up together. No, he wouldn't choose her over Jade, it would have to be Jade to leave him and he would come crying to her. And he'd regret his actions in the morning, he would feel _so _dirty and probably spend hours in the bathroom trying to rid himself of the smell of her perfume and wash off the glitter and get rid of the taste of champagne in his mouth. But he would stay with her, only because he had no one else left.

And the alcohol comes out, and his hands are shaking as he takes the glass from her hand and in the morning he runs into the bathroom and throws up and she's behind him, rubbing his back, her long black painted fingernails lightly scratching his back. "I knew you'd come around, _dear._" And she spits out the word 'dear' because she's been wishing ever since she kissed him her first day at Hollywood Arts that he'd one day love her back and she'd have him but now she haves him and he still doesn't love her.


End file.
